


Wedding Dress (Oikawa x Reader)

by tsumwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Plot Twists, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumwriter/pseuds/tsumwriter
Summary: Oikawa couldn't help but shed tears seeing you dressed in white. It's a happy day so why was he crying?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wedding Dress (Oikawa x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on my [tumblr](https://tsumwriter.tumblr.com/post/643156405232254976/masterlist)!

Oikawa Tooru was born for this day. 

He had dreamed of seeing you in _that_ white dress ever since the first day he had laid eyes on you. 

It was one of his San Juan games where you were his official translator. 

You were a Japanese student studying Spanish in Argentina and translating for athletes was your side gig. 

At first it just started with harmless flirting with Oikawa flashing you his charming smiles and playfully throwing corny pickup lines your way. But seeing you blush softly at his comments and laughing at his stupid jokes made his heart melt. He was slowly starting to fall for you, and he was determined to never let you go. 

Oikawa wanted to be the first person that you would see in the mornings and the last person to hear your beautiful voice at night. He wanted to be your world just like you had suddenly become his. 

He was determined to make you the happiest woman in the world. And so he did. 

You were happy, and everyday with Tooru was amazing. 

But as you came to know more about him, you started to notice his unhealthy habits when it came to his profession. 

He often overworked himself and could never stop comparing himself to his kouhai. A Kageyama Tobio that you only knew because you enjoyed watching volleyball. 

Once, you asked your boyfriend about him, but he just pretended like he didn’t hear the question. Another time, you just made a passing comment about how he was kinda cute, and your boyfriend blew up on you. 

“Well if you think he’s so cute, why don’t you date him, (y/n)-chan?!” 

“Tooru, it was just a comment, why are you overreacting!” 

And that was that. 

The setter was so upset he just walked out on the conversation, and you were left in shock. 

Why was he acting so irrationally at such a stupid comment? 

You wanted to talk things out with him, and in all earnestly, so did Oikawa, but the universe had other plans. 

For some reason, your student visa renewal was denied by the Argentinian government, and you were forced to go back to Japan. From packing, to preparing paperwork for a uni in Tokyo, to booking flights, you never got the time to have that talk with Oikawa. 

When you got back to Japan, you and Oikawa were desperate to talk about things and hopefully mull them over, but the time difference was too much. 

There was never enough time to talk between your classes and part-time job and Oikawa starting a new season. 

This season was particularly important because he was trying to be recruited by the official Argentinian team. 

So the relationship had to take a backseat, something you couldn’t condone. 

After several missed FaceTime calls, you told Oikawa it would be best to take a short break. Just to think things through and to take time for yourself.

A small smile appeared on his face as a stray tear fell down his cheek. 

You looked beautiful in all white. The dress looked amazing on you, and you just looked so happy. 

It was your wedding, so he wasn’t quite sure why he had the impulse to cry. 

Was it because he was remembering the short break in the relationship when you went back to Japan? Or was it because you just looked so stunning? 

Oikawa wasn’t too sure, but another stray tear ran down his cheek as he recalled the last conversation before this wedding. 

_“I love you, (y/n).”_

_“Tooru, I love you too.”_

The conversation that made him regret everything. 

_“Then give me another chance.”_

_“I..I.. I can’t. I already found someone new.”_

Maybe he wanted to cry because he would never be the object of your affection anymore. 

No, it was because the sparkly ring that adorned your finger now officially made you Kageyama (f/n).

**Author's Note:**

> after writing that Kuroo angst I realized... some of ya’ll in the hq fandom just wanna get your heart rekt’d and i’m here to help... ALSO, just realized this is exactly like Taeyang’s Wedding Dress AFTER I wrote it LOL my old Kpop phase is always a part of me (if you don’t know that song you’re too young for me bruh 😭)


End file.
